User talk:Ckal Ktak
Welcome to the wiki! I noticed you are working on a build-page. You might want to check and formatting/Builds for general guide-lines for build-pages. :) — Galil 06:22, 7 August 2006 (CDT) Smite Crawlers and Demons Have you confirmed that Smite Crawlers are demons (e.g. with a weapon of Demonslaying and Wild Blow)? They're currently considered to be phantoms as they drop Phantom Residue. Demons would most likely drop Demonic Remains. This is, however, only an assumption. See also: Talk:Demon. --[[User:Eightyfour-onesevenfive|'84-175']] (talk) 06:18, 22 October 2006 (CDT) your tag. are you using ~~~~ to sign your comments because you cant click on your name to go to your user page or talk page. -- Xeon 10:40, 3 April 2007 (CDT) Isn't that the idea? Ckal Ktak 10:42, 3 April 2007 (CDT) :please see Project:Sign your comments, your signature should link back to your user page or talk page. -- Xeon 10:52, 3 April 2007 (CDT) ::I've been using Four tilde's the entire time, heck even the signature button doesn't give me a link to my page. --Ckal Ktak 10:55, 3 April 2007 (CDT) ::: Scrub that, I had "raw signatures" enabled. Ckal Ktak 10:57, 3 April 2007 (CDT) ::::Ah i see should of noticed by the -- do this -- Ckal Ktak and then turn on raw sig -- Xeon 10:59, 3 April 2007 (CDT) :No need, everything works fine now. Ckal Ktak 12:10, 3 April 2007 (CDT) ::What i have is so it puts the -- at the start of the comment automatically. -- Xeon 12:16, 3 April 2007 (CDT) :::Like this --Ckal Ktak 13:44, 3 April 2007 (CDT) Cobalt I have reverted your addition of the Great Beasts category to Cobalt Mokele, Cobalt Shrieker, and Cobalt Scabara. A Cobalt is a Great Beast. See Category:Cobalt. Use only the single most specific species category when categorising creatures. Thanks. --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 06:06, 28 June 2007 (CDT) In that case, surely a Cobalt category is also non-sensical, since it's a sub category. --Ckal Ktak 13:50, 28 June 2007 (CDT) skills used why are you reordering the skills used by all theses bosses? Project:Style and formatting/Bestiary#Skills used clearly states that skills are listed in alphabetical order. please stop changing them. —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 18:26, 9 July 2007 (CDT) :Bugger, and there was me putting them into sensible orders with the attack chains. thought there were just being put in randomly with no logical order to them. --Ckal Ktak 18:28, 9 July 2007 (CDT) ::Try starting the skill templates with brackets, not parentheses. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 16:15, 31 January 2008 (UTC) :::Well ahead of you, and it was the fact i had the word "icon" in the name which was wrong anyway. --Ckal Ktak 16:20, 31 January 2008 (UTC) ::::Well, it worked with the icon in there. Apparrently there's two identical templates, with or without "icon" [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 16:22, 31 January 2008 (UTC) :::::I did just remove the icon to fix that though. --Ckal Ktak 16:23, 31 January 2008 (UTC) Dunkoro/Armor Gallery‎ I recently was looking through the hero armor galleries and found it rather annoying that there was not a direct link to the Lost Sunspear Armor on the pages that use it, though I've nothing against it not being there, you might want to revert it on all the pages instead of just Dunkoro's -Ezekiel 00:04, 23 July 2007 (CDT) :It's on all of them? Meh, I'd best go sort that out. The reason I removed it was because the info is already given in each of the heroes' own articles and is therefore redundant in the armour galleries, also, it seemed daft to only name the stolen sunspear armour locations and nothing else, such as the acient, mysterious and primeval armour pieces. --Ckal Ktak 13:13, 23 July 2007 (CDT) charr pages Since I've kind of taken on myself to create and fix the GW:EN Charr pages, I just wanted to say thanks for the help. ^^ SacredForever 17:01, 2 September 2007 (CDT) You're cool nuf said.-- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 11:55, 7 February 2008 (UTC) :and btw you should have agonizing chop on that axe warrior :P -- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 11:55, 7 February 2008 (UTC) ::You'd be from the foundry then. 'sup. --Ckal Ktak 21:24, 7 February 2008 (UTC) Your PvE build won't survive hard mode, an imbagon>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>that paragon u got there:p 19:19, 29 August 2008 (UTC) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 04:36, December 1, 2010 (UTC)